Sehun Story
by Shin Hae Rin
Summary: Berawal dari sebuah pembunuhan penjabat, sebuah kupu-kupu ungu dan bangunan aneh di area pemakaman. Lukisan dalam bangunan tersebut memaksa Sehun untuk menonton ingatan kehidupan nya yang lalu.. /"Pembunuh kau! SEHUN!"/sibling!HunHan/DLDR!
1. Chapter 0 Prolog

**Sehun Story**

.

.

 **Disclaimer: member EXO milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua nya masing-masing. EXO nya milik SM dan Fanfic ini milik saya. Lagu yang menginpirasi saya/? milik Valshe.**

 **Warning: GJ, Aneh, Typo, susah dimengerti, OOC, OOT, Alur kecepetan, AU, sibling!HunHan, songfic (maybe), bahasa non baku, dll**

 **Rate: K+ (bisa naik)**

 _ **.**_

 _ **No Flame!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dont Like Dont Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

Suara tangisan terdengar di antara suara hujan. Seorang penjabat baru saja meninggalkan dunia untuk selama nya. Beberapa orang sudah pergi dari area makam, namun orang-orang yang paling berduka—ahh maksud nya yang paling berduka dan yang paling tak berduka masih disana.

Sehun nama nya, dia seorang mafia yang telah membunuh penjabat tersebut. Dia sedari tadi hanya melihat dari jauh. Dengan payung yang melindungi nya dari hujan tanpa ekspresi yang berarti dan perasaan bersalah. Seekor kupu-kupu yang memiliki warna ungu yang indah melewati nya. Bola mata Sehun mengikuti kemana kupu-kupu itu gerbang.

' _Eh? Bangunan apa itu?'_ Sehun penasaran saat ada sebuah bangunan berbentuk tabung disana. Bangunan itu nampak sudah tua dengan atap yang berwarna hijau—mungkin karena lumut, pikir Sehun. Tapi seingat Sehun tak ada bangunan itu disini, kenapa tiba-tiba saja ada?

Di dorong oleh rasa penasaran, Sehun lalu mengikuti kupu-kupu itu. Pintu bangunan itu terbuka. Sehun menutup payung nya dan menyimpan payung itu. Sehun melihat ke sekeliling nya dan disana terdapat beberapa lukisan. Aneh nya lukisan itu hanya sebuah tempat saja, tak ada manusia di lukisan-lukisan itu barang satupun. Apa pelukis nya lebih suka melukis tempat dibanding manusia? Kalau iya tempat-tempat yang ada di lukisan terlalu sederhana.

Dibawah lukisan-lukisan itupun terdapat suatu persegi panjang berwarna hitam. Sehun penasaran dan mendekat kearah lukisan yang ada di depan nya, dia lalu menyentuh nya dan sebuah cahaya keluar dari lukisan itu. Tiba-tiba saja ada gambaran yang berputar di otak nya begitu saja.

.

.

.

.

.

 **NEXT or END?**

A/N: maaf Rin malah bawa yang baru T^T soal nya yang someone malah mogok/? Kapan Luhan muncul? Chapter depan mungkin ada/? #heh ini rate nya gak tahu K+ apa K atau malah T? Tahu ah.. #plak. Terima saran dan kripik pedas!

RnR?


	2. Chapter 1 : Myself

**SEHUN STORY**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer: member EXO milik Tuhan YME dan orang tua nya masing-masing. EXO nya milik SM dan Fanfic ini milik saya. Lagu yang menginpirasi saya/? milik Valshe.**

 **Warning: GJ, Aneh, Typo, susah dimengerti, OOC, OOT, Alur kecepetan, AU, sibling!HunHan, songfic (maybe), bahasa non baku, dll**

 **Rate: T**

 _ **.**_

 _ **No Flame!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Dont Like Dont Read!**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Happy Reading**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **(Chapter 1: Myself)**_

 _Sehun POV_

Ini adalah aku.. Diriku sendiri. Kenapa kalian mengatur hidupku? Seperti aku adalah kalian. Seenak nya mengatur hidupku. Di kota yang sudah hancur ini, aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Seluruh bangunan disini telah hancur, ada yang terbelah dan ada yang runtuh. Kota ini telah hancur oleh peperangan yang tak bisa dihindari.

Aku Sehun, yang selalu di atur seenak jidat oleh mereka. Orang tuaku tidak masalah bila aku terus di atur seperti seorang babu. Kedua orang tuaku hanya mencintai Luhan, adikku. Setiap hari aku selalu saja menjadi mata-mata bagi mereka. Mata-mata musuh yang berbahaya. Mereka seakan tidak pernah peduli dengan nyawaku.

Aku bekerja dengan temanku, Kai. Dia selalu tersenyum dimanapun, kapanpun dan membuat aku muak dengan senyuman nya. Kai seorang yatim piatu dan dia di besarkan di panti asuhan yang sudah hancur berkeping-keping. Dari panti asuhan itu hanya Kai yang tersisa.

 _Apa Kai tidak pernah mau menjadi diri nya sendiri? Tanpa diatur seperti ini?_

Aku selalu berpikir seperti itu. Karena aku yakin, Kai juga ingin menjadi diri nya sendiri. Tanpa di atur oleh orang-orang itu. Kai pasti punya impian dan aku juga mempunyai impian yang terhalang karena ini semua, memaksaku untuk menjadi orang lain.

.

.

.

Hari sudah sore tapi teropong masih saja menempel di area mataku. Saat aku melepas teropong itu, aku melihat Kai yang tengah asik meneropong sembarang arah. Aku lalu menyikut nya dan dia hanya meringis.

"Tugas kita sudah selesai, ayo pulang." Aku lalu berjalan mendahului Kai dan Kai mengikutiku dari belakang.

Sesampai nya di tempat, aku langsung melaporkan apa yang aku lihat. Mereka lalu menyuruhku ke orang tuaku. Aku lalu keluar dari sana dan melihat Kai diluar. Dia melambaikan tangan nya padaku dan aku hanya memasang wajah datar.

"Bagaimana? Lancar?" Tanya Kai padaku. Aku hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Hei Kai.." Aku memanggil nya dan Kai langsung menoleh."Apa kau tidak mau jadi dirimu sendiri? Bukan orang yang suka di atur?"

Kai tersenyum."Tentu saja aku mau! Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Derajat mereka lebih tinggi dari kita, jadi kita tidak bisa melawan."

Aku mendengus dan berjalan ke arah tenda yang lumayan besar. Aku membuka depan tenda dan langsung melihat keluargaku disana. Aku tidak mengucapkan _Aku pulang_ tapi Luhan menghampiriku dan mengatakan _Selamat datang_ dengan wajah yang ceria.

Aku lalu duduk dilantai dan Luhan duduk di depanku.

"Kak.. Tugasmu pasti beratkan?" Tanya Luhan.

Aku berdecih."Bukan urusanmu!"

 _Hap_

Aku menangkap sendok yang dilempar oleh Ibuku. Aku lalu menatap Ibuku dan Ibu sedang menatapku sinis.

"Sehun! Kau jangan seperti itu pada Luhan!" Hanya berdecih saja sampai segitu nya. Apalagi kalau sampai ngegores Luhan pake silet? Mungkin aku hanya tinggal nama.

Ibu lalu menggendong Luhan menjauh dariku dan aku menghela nafas lega. Setidak nya aku bisa mengistirahatkan otakku dulu. Aku lalu berbaring disana dan memejamkan mataku, perlahan aku tertidur dan memasuki alam mimpi.

.

.

.

Pagi sudah tiba dan antrian mandi sangat panjang. Aku sengaja bangun pagi agar kebagian untuk mandi. Asal kalian tahu saja kalau air nya sangat terbatas dan bahkan beberapa orang terpaksa tidak mandi karena kehabisan air.

Aku selalu kebagian karena aku selalu bangun pagi, saat kedua orang tuaku dan Luhan masih tidur. Tapi untuk saat ini aku tidak yakin akan kebagian atau tidak. Sepagi ini biasa nya antrian pendek, tapi ini sangat panjang.

 _Aku harap aku lahir di tempat yang selalu damai dan tak menyengsarakan. Lalu aku bisa menjadi diriku sendiri tanpa diatur oleh orang lain._

Kalau kalian ingin tahu, itu adalah permohonanku. Aku selalu memohon bahwa aku lahir di tempat seperti itu. Tapi aku rasa tidak mungkin karena aku yakin di wilayah manapun pasti selalu ada kehancuran dan kesengsaraan bahkan di negara maju sekalipun.

Antrian semakin sedikit dan aku harap aku kebagian. Yah, ini memang keberuntunganku. Aku memasuki kamar mandi lalu mandi dengan air secukup nya. Karena aku tahu pasti banyak orang yang juga ingin merasakan air segar mengalir ditubuh nya.

Aku membuka pintu dan langsung pulang ke tenda dimana aku tinggal. Suasana di tenda sangat sepi karena aku yakin kalau kedua orang tuaku pasti sudah pergi untuk mandi. Aku lalu bersiap dan setelah bersiap menuju ke tempat kemarin.

Sesampai nya disana, aku melihat Kai yang sudah ada disana. Dia nampak sedang mengobrolkan sesuatu dengan ketua. Aku lalu berdehem dan ketua memberikanku dan Kai tugas. Kami lalu berangkat setelah menerima tugas kami.

"Sehun! Seperti nya hari ini akan menyenangkan.." Kai tersenyum seperti biasa. Tapi firasatku buruk.

 _Normal POV_

Sehun dan Kai memilih untuk berlari supaya cepat mencapai tujuan. Mereka telah sampai dan melihat dengan teropong lagi. Pergerakan lawan seperti biasa nya. Tak ada yang aneh.

Tapi ini memang tugas mereka memata-matai lawan dan melaporkan nya pada ketua. Dan kalau boleh jujur Sehun benci itu.

Dulu sebelum ini Sehun adalah _rapper_ yang hebat, dia sudah dikenal oleh banyak orang. Sehun dulu juga sangat hangat dan dekat dengan adik nya Luhan. Tapi karena kejadian penyerangan secara tiba-tiba, Sehun berubah drastis dan tidak menjadi diri nya lagi. Sehun sekarang ingin menjadi diri nya sendiri. Tanpa di atur oleh orang lain.

Tapi Sehun pikir itu mustahil, secepat apapun dia berlari pasti akan tertangkap dan kembali diatur juga. Jadi dia memilih untuk disini bersama dengan keluarga nya yang juga sudah berubah. Tapi dia tidak menyerah dan dia merencanakan sebuah pelarian.

"Sehun kata nya sekarang sampai jam 12 saja! Soal nya ketua mau memberikan waktu lebih luang untuk kita." Ucap Kai, Sehun hanya mengangguk tanda mengerti.

Kai melirik Sehun lalu tersenyum aneh. Firasat Sehun semakin buruk saat itu.

.

.

.

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas siang. Itu arti nya Kai dan Sehun harus pulang. Mereka lalu berjalan menuju ke tempat tadi. Saat Sehun sampai dia membelalakkan mata nya.

 _Disana ada Luhan yang di sandera.._

"Kak.. Tolong aku.." Lirih Luhan.

"LUHAN!" Teriak Sehun. Sehun lalu melihat ketua nya."Apa maksud semua ini!?"

"Kami tahu kalau kau akan lari Sehun. Jadi aku menyuruh kalian untuk pulang lebih awal karena mungkin perbincangan ini agak panjang.." Ucap sang ketua.

Sehun melirik Kai."Kau sudah tahu semua ini?" Kai mengangguk mantap.

Sehun menarik kerah baju Kai dengan geram."Bukan nya kau ingin bebas juga!? Menjadi dirimu sendiri!?" Bentak Sehun.

"Maaf Sehun, tapi ini pilihanku. Aku akan senantiasa untuk menghancurkan pengkhianat walaupun itu kau." Kai tersenyum dan Sehun memukul pipi Kai. Sehun lalu melepaskan cengkraman sembari membanting Kai.

"Lalu kenapa Luhan kau bawa?" Sehun menatap tajam sang ketua.

"Sebagai jaminan. Kalau kau memilih untuk lari maka Luhan akan aku bunuh, kalau tidak maka aku akan menyelamatkan Luhan."

"Luhan katakan padaku! Apa Ibu dan Ayah sama sekali tidak menyelamatkanmu!?" Luhan mengangguk.

"Baj*ngan!" Umpat Sehun kesal.

Sehun menutup mata nya berusaha untuk tenang namun saat dia kembali membuka mata nya dia berada di dalam suatu ruangan yang gelap.

"Dimana ini!? Dan Luhan! Dimana dia?" Sehun melihat sekeliling nya namun dia tidak melihat apapun.

Hanya ada kegelapan disana. Suara nya pun tadi menggema. Sehun lalu berjalan ke sembarangan arah tanpa memperdulikan kegelapan yang ada. Hingga suatu langkah kaki orang lain terdengar di telinga nya, dia lalu menyipitkan mata nya begitu ada cahaya di ruang itu. Saat melihat siapa yang datang Sehun lalu kaget melihat diri nya sendiri berdiri di depan nya. 'Sehun' yang berdiri di depan nya tersenyum—lebih tepat nya menyeringai.

"Si-siapa kau!?" Tanya Sehun.

'Sehun' hanya menyeringai."Aku ya dirimu." Ucap 'Sehun'.

"Diriku?" Sehun kebingungan dengan ucapan 'Sehun' di depan nya ini.

'Sehun' mengangguk mengiyakan ucapan Sehun. Sehun semakin bingung dengan keadaan ini. Apa mungkin dia kembaran nya?

"Aku bukan kembaranmu. Sudah kubilang aku ini dirimu!"

"Bagaimana kau tahu?!"

"Sudah kubilang kan? Aku ini dirimu dan dirimu itu aku!"

"Jangan bilang— _Dark side?_ " Sehun asal-asalan menebak.

"Bisa dibilang itu juga." 'Sehun' mengangguk lagi.

"Ada masalah?" Tanya Sehun."Kenapa kau tiba-tiba saja ada disini?"

'Sehun' langsung kaget karena ternyata Sehun langsung percaya pada nya. 'Sehun' lalu berdehem.

"Aku ingin memberitahumu bahwa kehidupan kita akan berbeda dengan yang lain."

"Maksudmu?"

"Kita akan terus terlahir sampai yang ke tujuh." 'Sehun' tersenyum.

"E-Eh!?" Sehun kaget mendengar kata-kata 'Sehun'.

"Hanya saja nanti kita tidak akan ingat apa-apa lagi tentang kehidupan yang sekarang. Begitu juga seterus nya.."

Sehun menundukkan kepala nya. Walaupun itu benar Sehun bertanya-tanya. Apakah nanti dia akan hidup di masa yang damai? Tak ada lagi perang? Tapi Sehun takut kalau dia mengatakan sebuah kebohongan. Sehun memejamkan mata nya kembali dan saat dia membuka mata nya dia sudah ada di depan sang ketua dan Luhan.

Sehun menatap kedua nya datar. Dia sebenar nya bingung mau bagaimana. Hingga dia berhasil mengambil suatu keputusan.

.

.

"Bunuh saja.."

 _Deg_

Luhan dan ketua juga yang lain nya melihat Sehun tidak percaya.

"Bunuh saja dia! Aku tidak peduli!"

"S-Sehun kau—"

"Kalian pasti pikir kalau Luhan itu berharga untukku kan!?" Sehun menyeringai."Kalian salah besar! Seharus nya kalian menyandera ketua kalian sendiri." Yah yang terakhir itu tentu saja bohong.

"SEHUN!"

 _Crash_

Darah perlahan keluar dari tubuh Luhan. Darah nya menggenangi sekitar ketua dan Sehun juga Kai. Sehun menatap Luhan datar. Tadi bukan dia yang mengatakan nya! Dia tidak bermaksud berkata seperti itu. Pasti diri nya yang lainlah yang mengatakan nya.

Akan tetapi dengan ini Sehun dapat menjadi diri nya sendiri. Dia tidak usah repot-repot melaksanakan tugas lagi. Sehun kemudian membawa Luhan dan meggendong nya _bridal style_. Sehun keluar dari sana dan dia melihat sebuah kupu-kupu ungu.

' _Kalau seandai nya kau selalu ada di kehidupanku dari sekarang hingga yang ketujuh. Aku ingin kau mengingatkan aku yang ketujuh nanti tentang ingatan di masa lalu nya. Supaya aku nanti tidak membuat kesalahan lagi.'_ Sehun lalu menatap kupu-kupu yang pergi dari sana.

Sehun kemudian melihat Luhan dan tersenyum. Sehun lalu berjalan dari sana sembari membawa Luhan.

' _Lu, andai kau sama sepertiku. Aku ingin kau tetap jadi adikku sampai kehidupan ketujuh nanti..'_

Ada beberapa warga yang menatap Sehun aneh. Sehun berjalan kearah tenda nya dan orang tua Sehun kaget begitu melihat wajah Luhan yang sudah pucat dan darah di perut nya.

"Lu-Luhan!" Teriak Ibu Luhan tidak terima.

"Ketua itu membunuh Luhan di depanku." Sehun menatap mayat Luhan datar lalu meletakkan nya di lantai.

"Luhan! Harus nya aku menyelamatkanmu!" Ucap sang Ayah menyesal.

Sehun hanya membuang muka tak peduli. Ibu nya lalu pergi keluar tenda untuk menemui ketua. Tapi tak lama kemudian sang Ibu lalu kembali ke tenda.

 _Crash_

"Pembunuh kau! SEHUN!"

Sang Ibu lalu melepaskan pisau nya dari perut Sehun.

 _Tes tes_

Darah keluar dari perut nya yang bolong. Sehun lalu mengeluarkan darah dari mulut nya. Hingga akhir nya dia mengerti kalau ini akhir hayat nya. Apa dia akan terlahir kembali? Apakah dia akan lebih baik nanti? Ataukah akan lebih buruk? Itu semua masih menjadi sebuah misteri. Di hembusan nafas nya yang terakhir, Sehun tersenyum.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

A/N: maafkan Rin yang baru update QAQ) Rin sibuk sama yang nama nya basket T.T chapter lalu sebenar nya prolog. Tapi lupa Rin judul/? Kripik pedas dan sandal di terima ). Makasih buat para silent readers dan yang review . Ada _Omake_ dibawah..

 **OMAKE**

Sehun kaget saat melihat gambaran barusan. Apa maksud nya itu? Dia dulu pernah lahir? Lalu sekarang dia adalah reinakarnasi? Dan sekarang dia adalah yang ketujuh!?

"Apa mungkin.." Sehun melihat sekeliling. Di dinding nya terdapat enam lukisan dan ada satu lukisan yang kosong disana. Lukisan itu sangat kosong. Warna nya hitam dan ada sedikit warna putih. Hanya ada warna dan tak ada corak.

"Semua lukisan ini ingatanku di kehidupan masa lalu?" Sehun melihat telapak tangan yang barusan dia pakai untuk menyentuh lukisan.

"Dan lukisan kosong itu—" Sehun memotong kalimat nya

"—untukku yang sekarang?" Sambung Sehun dengan nada ragu.

Sehun melihat lukisan yang baru saja dia sentuh dan di lukisan itu tiba-tiba saja ada gambar nya yang persis seperti yang dia lihat di ingatan nya. Lalu di kotak persegi panjang/? hitam itu terdapat tulisan _Myself_. Setelah nya Sehun menatap lukisan yang ada di sebelah nya. Dan kejadian yang tadi terjadi kembali.


End file.
